


When did you get so beautiful?

by elletromil



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim had met Leonard on the shuttle, it had vaguely registered that the man was handsome in an unkempt kind of way, if that was your thing. And well, Jim wasn’t really one to have a <i>type</i>, but at the time he had had definitely too much on his mind to even think to flirt with the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When did you get so beautiful?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written for bouncybrittonie on tumblr because she is the best and she gave me as a prompt "When did you get so beautiful?" for McKirk
> 
> I have not written a lot for Star Trek (only one fic in fact), but it was fun and well, there is never enough fluff around :3

When Jim had met Leonard on the shuttle, it had vaguely registered that the man was handsome in an unkempt kind of way, if that was your thing. And well, Jim wasn’t really one to have a _type_ , but at the time he had had definitely too much on his mind to even think to flirt with the guy.

Not that he thinks his flirting would have been welcomed anyway, judging by the slightly psychotic state of mind Bones had been in at the time. Still, the time spent in his company had been strangely enjoyable, because even though he was ranting about all the ways they could die, it was one of the few times Jim had met someone who listened to him and didn’t treat him like an idiot.

~

Jim didn’t really expected to cross path with Bones again all that much after that, until he found out who exactly was to be his roommate.

At first, he was a bit apprehensive about that whole deal of cohabiting in a small space with a near stranger. Sure he never had any problems making friends, but living with someone was a whole other beast.

He shouldn’t have worried however. Sure, there were some arguments, but somehow, no matter how much different their personalities were, they just seemed to click.

It helped that half the time he would actually see Bones, his friend had just woken up or was on the verge of passing out in his bed and he was just too adorable to be angry at.

~

Even if he tried, Jim would never remember what made Bones so angry at him that first time.

Not because it was something ridiculous or totally unwarranted (in fact, he wouldn’t be surprised at all if he did deserve the lashing out he got from his friend), but because when he was angry, Bones was also very, very hot.

It was pretty difficult to focus on anything else when he was wondering what angry sex with his friend would be like.

~

It wasn’t that often that Jim managed to drag Bones for a night out but when he did, he always ended up regretting it. Not that Bones wasn’t fun to be around, quite the opposite in fact, but it was very hard to remember all the reason why asking him out was a bad idea for their friendship.

Because the expression “sex-on-legs” had never made more sense for Jim than when Bones was wearing those jeans of his.

~

While Jim was no stranger to being sick, it didn’t mean he liked it or was even used to it.

Which was why he was so miserable from the cold that had been plaguing him for what felt like years now.

He was contemplating if smothering himself in the pillow would be better than to continue suffering this hell, when he felt someone helping him sit up in bed. The he was actually surprised to see Bones, the only other one with access to the room, would be a pretty good indicator to just how feverish he was if he had been wondering. Which he hadn’t since all his thoughts seemed to be made of cotton which meant that of fucking course he had a fever.

Bones was frowning, not that it was unusual, but there seemed to be some very genuine worry in his eyes too and while of course he didn’t want his friend to worry about him, it still made butterflies fly around his stomach.

“You’re beautiful.”

“And you are delirious.”

“No, no, you are,” for some reason, it was vitally important to Jim that Bones believed him. “When did you get so beautiful?”

“Probably around the time your fever hit, kid.” Jim wanted to protest, because that just wasn’t _right_ , but a spoon was thrust into his mouth rather unceremoniously. “Now stop flirting and eat your soup.”

Jim tried to pout, but it was a bit hard to do while swallowing. And once the taste of chicken soup finally registered, he decided that convincing Bones that he had always been beautiful to Jim could wait until he had finished his bowl.

It wasn’t like Bones was going anywhere anyway.


End file.
